Angel Beats Themes Fandub Lyrics
by JuneiTheScerzo
Summary: Angel Beats dubbed lyrics! Yay! These lyrics aren't stolen from anywhere, they are my own writing. Please be sure to give me credit before using them anywhere!
1. My Soul, your Beats!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANGEL BEATS OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Angel Beats Opening: My Soul, your Beats!

Song by Lia

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**In the morning, I rise in silence  
But I'm never awake  
And fasten my necktie  
To greet a new day**

**As I pass the door to the classroom I know  
It's like a memory  
I walk with my pride now  
The pride that they can see**

**The days, they pass with the wind  
The days we spend just like this**

**There was a time I heard your sound  
There was a time I felt your arms around  
Me in the music, and you can hold me trembling**

**I felt that it would come to me  
Watching the stars that faded into dark  
The millions were gone**

**I waved them goodbye  
And nobody cried  
So happy for them**

I check around the corner in the hall  
As I scurry past  
And something isn't right  
'Cause something has changed

Even though time is still when it's inside  
And still I know how to move  
The days that pass in turn  
It's like I'm living lies

The dust is tumbling down  
To coat the world like snow

I thought they would wait to see  
I thought they were calling out to me  
My time is shaking, my world is going under

I thought I had found it all  
Memories they awaken in the dark  
I lost them in the wind

We end the story  
Of eternity  
Of turning the page

Even before I knew  
I had chased after you  
You had my hand in yours  
Pulling me along

Yesterday is the past  
Tomorrow's still ahead  
My heart racing to the singing beat  
And the answer, it was clear

There was a time I heard your sound  
There was a time I felt your arms around  
Me in the music, and you can hold me trembling

I felt that it would come to me  
Every new day a memory of night  
The morning hasn't come

I thought that they would wait to see  
I thought that they were calling out to me  
My time is shaking, my world is going under

I thought that I had found it all  
Millions of the dreams that have to last  
The day can disappear

I waved them goodbye  
And nobody cried  
I thank you for all

* * *

**Heyo! I just finished Angel Beats this week and it made me cry so I had to do the songs justice! Next, I'll do the ending theme, and then some of the singles. If you like this or know who the real song is actually by, let me know. I think it's Lia but I don't know... Oh well. Until then, ciao!**


	2. Brave Song

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANGEL BEATS OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Angel Beats Ending: Brave Song

Song by Tada Aoi

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**I've walked down every lonely path put before me  
The others won't follow, they stay far behind me  
I didn't care if they were lost in the distance  
And that's how I learned I was brave**

**"I am not afraid of this world I see"  
Whispers to the dark heard by only me**

**Everyone is alone when we look to the future  
Living forever in our hearts and our memories of  
When we are there to love and laugh, forever and ever and ever**

**Even alone I'll stand and face it all  
You won't see the tears that manage to slip and fall**

I've walked down every lonely path put before me  
I know where I'm going, falling to nothingness  
I didn't care if they were lost in the distance  
As proof to the world that I was strong

I laughed at the wind that would bring me down  
Wouldn't let the world just throw me around

If I can just erase the past and live in silence  
Life would be easy for us all, and I know the truth now  
If I would fall into the dark, my soul turning back into nothing

Then it's the same as running far away  
Tomorrow would just bring one more empty day

Before I realized, the wind had died down  
And fear had just disappeared  
I don't know why, but I'm hungry for more  
Something happened to me

Then I heard voices of a heavenly song  
And something amazing came  
Drifting along

I've walked down every lonely path put before me  
The others were waiting there for me

Everyone is alone when we look to the future  
Living forever in our hearts and our memories, but  
It's fine with me, 'cuz I can call these feelings of love my companions

Peace in our hearts is just what makes us friends

Someday soon, I'll forget the ones who lived beside me  
And all the days that I had spent with you all to guide me  
When that day comes, I won't be strong, without anyone left to hold me

With new weakness all the tears will overflow  
The bravery I fought so hard for will have to go

* * *

**This song is my coping mechanism. Enjoy.**


End file.
